Temporary Replacement
by c1araoswa1d
Summary: Tumblr Whouffle Prompt: It's a Wednesday but, unfortunately for the Doctor, a day off for the Maitland kids. Clara seems to sleep in and now it's the Doctor's turn to be the babysitter, looking after Angie and Artie until Clara finally wakes up.


The Doctor knows it's next to impossible to land the Tardis in her bedroom, and he knows it's against the rules to land within the Maitland house, so he settles down in the front yard with a grunt of annoyance. Everything with Clara was a rule, a direction, a wary warning and an authoritative point and… a lot like him. He grinned, hands clasping together as he rushed towards the entrance to the Tardis and then up to their door, beating a rhythm happily before running his palms over the sides of his hair, feeling the stray strands flop loose and tickle his temple.

"Clara!" He called, checking his watch and shifting from foot to foot as he waited and when the door swung open, he moved to reach forward, to pull her into an eager hug, but the set of pouted lips and glaring eyes that stared back up at him were definitely not going to accept a hug. Nor were they Clara's.

"She's asleep," Angie spat, turning and leaving the door ajar so he could enter the home and follow her into the kitchen, eyes wandering up the stairs a moment.

"Hello, Doctor," Artie shouted from the living room, earning a hush from his older sister that dropped him back down into his seat, his attention instantly back on the video game he was playing quietly.

The Doctor stood awkwardly beside the counter, fingers held against each other, and he pointed to Angie and then pointed back towards the stairs, "When you say asleep…" he began.

"Day off, sleeps late," Angie shrugged.

He checked his watch again, "Yes, and you should be in school. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Day off," Artie whispered loudly, "And dad says we're not to bother Clara until at least ten."

The Doctor dropped his head slightly and asked Artie, "She sleeps until ten?"

Angie snorted. "She'll sleep until eleven if we don't disturb her and it's better that way, more time to make afternoon plans without her butting in."

"Oi," the Doctor turned swiftly to scold, "Mind your mouth, she's not butting in – she's…"

"Assisting in our development as young adults," Artie offered, coming to stand next to the Doctor, giving his older sister a small nod and then a look of appreciation up at the Doctor, who smiled down at him, pointing his approval.

Then he turned his finger to Angie, "And you should be more grateful."

Angie stared at him a moment, then grunted, "Boys," and lifted her phone up to continue texting.

The Doctor looked to Artie and asked, "So you're saying there's no one to watch you until she wakes?"

Shrugging, Artie gestured back at the video game, "Under strict orders from dad not to leave the house without Clara's permission. Do you know how to play the Wii?"

Laughing happily, the Doctor reached out for the controller in his hand and then swung it in Angie's direction, "I challenge you both; any game on the console."

Angie and Artie exchanged a look and while Artie beamed, Angie rolled her eyes. Then a slow smile crept onto her face and she nodded, allowing, "Ok. Ok, Doctor – you win, we behave; either of us wins and you give us permission to leave the house."

"Seems a fair trade-off," he answered automatically, before narrowing his eyes at them as they rushed into the living room to peruse their game selections.

* * *

Clara woke to silence and she blinked several times at the ceiling before turning her head towards her closed door and then stretched lightly and sat up. Pushing her sheets back, she swung her bare legs over the side of the bed and continued listening, waiting for the tell tale signs of Angie and Artie fighting over something irrational, but there was simply silence and she sighed, standing and moving to the door, pulling it open and stomping her way down the stairs.

"I swear if you two aren't here…" she began aloud, stopping shortly when she entered the kitchen and found them both at the table, each with a cheek planted in a palm, doing homework. "What?" Clara croaked, watching them a moment before turning towards the smell of a steaming cup of coffee coming into her vision at her left.

"I hope we haven't let you sleep too long," the Doctor told her quietly, "They said eleven, but I thought maybe an extra little bit wouldn't hurt – I was about to attempt to make lunch."

"What have you done to them?" Clara whispered sideways at him, taking the cup from him and closing her eyes as she sipped, small moan of happiness escaping her.

Angie sighed her frustration and Artie let out a gasp of understanding, shifting over the paper to scribble the answer to a question he'd been mulling over. "Simply reminded them of who's boss around here."

"Boss?" Clara repeated, smirk ready when she turned to look up at him.

He gestured over her long shirt and unkempt hair and droopy eyes, "Generally a bit more put together, but that would be you." He bent and added, "Have you had enough sleep? Should I put lunch on hold?"

Laughing lightly in surprise, Clara reached up to try and smooth down her hair, tugging at the edge of her night shirt and she shook her head, "No, no, lunch would be brilliant." She looked back at the children, at Angie eyeing her phone and Artie swinging his legs underneath him. "Doctor, seriously, what did you do to them?"

He only grinned, clapping his hands together, and did a turn on the spot to head into the kitchen.


End file.
